Broken
by AmberSweetOnline
Summary: REVISE Riza is broken. Can she be fixed? Royai. A bit Parental!ED/ROY Simple and sweet. Please R&R :
1. Missing

Broken re-vised

Author's Note: For those of you that remember the original and supported it, I thank you. I apologize I never finished it. Anyhow upon reviewing it, it was outdated, poorly detailed, and I was only like 14 when I wrote it. My writing has improved and I have better ideas for the story so I'm re-writing and re-publishing it. Sadly, I will probably scratch my other stories as well. :) Enjoy.

Chapter 1- Missing

Havoc stared out the window to the downpour that was pounding the window steadily. It had been an outright storm for the past three days and no blue skies were in the forecast. He stood up from his chair and walked to the large window that framed his Colonel's empty desk, a cigarette hanging limply from his lips. Havoc saw the Colonel outside standing on the stairs of central's military building, staring up at the sky. Dressed in his military blue pants and white button up, he was getting soaked to the bone. The lieutenant took the unlit cigarette out of his mouth and forced the lump out of his throat that formed at the disturbing sight of his superior. He was sure the colonel hadn't slept since... Havoc turned to look at Hawkeye's desk trying to block awful scenarios his mind was creating. Clean, organized, and empty, it was exactly how she left it.

Roy Mustang drew in a deep breath and looked down at his pocket watch. He was wasting time, but he couldn't think straight. He shook his head and rubbed his temples as he walked back into the building out of the rain. Water from his drenched clothes dripped on the carpet and his boots squeaked; people stared as he made his way back to his office. Whispering among themselves about him. Despite what his superiors and the public thought, he had never really cared about appearances. Never deny it or tell them any different, and they'll assume the worst. Opening the door, he stepped in and his staff turned to look at him, mostly with concern, but also with expectancy. He knew they were waiting. Waiting for his orders. Waiting for answers. Waiting for him to lose it. Waiting for her. But she wouldn't follow him in this time. He had to admit he was losing the fight inside of him. The fight between the strong mask he wore at work and the real mess he was. Havoc was the first to speak into the dead silence that filled the office.

"We'll find her boss." Havoc offered trying to ease the man's mind that was slowly unraveling in front of him. Roy looked up from a spot on the carpet that had held his interest while trying to grasp some form of normalcy. Mustang only nodded and sat down heavily at his desk. He noticed the small detail that Havoc didn't say whether we would find her alive or not. It had been three days since 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye went missing. Three days, and to Roy it felt like a lifetime. An entire investigation team and Mustang's own men had been over every piece of evidence, every possible lead, and every suspect. It all ended with dead ends and disappointment.

"We must be going about this all wrong," Roy started as he paced behind his desk. "we are missing something."

"Maybe she wasn't the real target." A familiar voice brought his back from his thoughts. Roy turned to see his best friend leaning against the door frame of his office. "I heard a wet dog was running lose in the building so I had to come check it out." Maes said jokingly nodded to Mustang's attire. Roy just sighed. Any other time Roy might of actually laughed or at least smirked.

"What do you mean?" Fuery cut in to diffuse the awkward tension that was building in the room. Roy looked back toward the window. He caught his reflection in the glass and quickly turned away. He knew he probably looked rough but he didn't really fancy finding out how rough.

"He means I was the intended target. Someone was trying to get to me." Mustang spit venomously. Hughes shrugged.

"Roy, I mean... she's always with you and she's pointed her gun at plenty of people to protect you. They know she's an... asset to your team and your safety." Hughes chose his words carefully. He certainly didn't want to upset Roy even more so than he already was.

"I've thought of that." Roy agreed.

"Of course you have..." Maes said under his breath as he sighed.

"What?" Roy actually looked directly at the Major for the first time since it happened. Maes got ready to give his friend a lecture, but decided against it when he saw how miserable he was.

"Nothing. Nevermind. I'll run a list of cases of criminals you put away; ones where Riza played a major role in their detainment." Roy just nodded his dismissal.

* * *

Three days ago, Roy arrived to Hawkeye's empty desk at work. Immediately his stomach dropped, the lieutenant had nevermissed work and had never once been late.

"Where's the lieutenant?" The colonel directed to no one in particular. Fuery looked up from his paperwork.

"She's not here yet. I would say she's just out of the office but everyone was complaining that nobody put on coffee in the break room. She usually does that when she first gets here."

"Has she called?" Fuery shook his head.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Breda said with a mouth full of toast. Roy's stomach fell further; he turned and ran down the hallway back to the street and waved a cab to take him straight to Hawkeye's townhouse. When the car halted in front of her house, Roy threw some change in the front seat, and quickly jogged to the front door. He lifted his hand to knock, but realized the door was slightly ajar. Roy looked around the street and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. His hand removed his gun from the holster, ready to take action if needed. He had his gloves handy too, but he knew Hawkeye would murder him if he set her house on fire. Slowly Roy pushed the door and stepped through, pointing his gun out in front of him if something tried to surprise him. His boot crunched glass; he looked down to see a vase shattered on the ground, next to it was the flowers that once inhabited it. He continued through the house to find it all completely wrecked with no sign of Riza or anyone else. Still being cautious, he crossed the kitchen and froze when blood caught eye. A tiny smear of blood was on the linoleum floor in front of her bedroom door. Slowly, he opened the door that led to her bedroom and made sure it was clear before inspecting the damage. The composure he was holding on to was slipping away little by little with every second that passed. Riza's gun was lying on the ground beside her bed. Hearing a small sound behind him, Roy spun around gun aimed ready to fire, looking down he saw Black Hayate limping over to him. Roy holstered his gun and bent down to pet the terrified animal. Seeing he wasn't a threat, Hayate whined and licked Roy's hand. Mustang lifted and walked back to the front to use Hawkeye's phone that she kept right at her front door. He dialed Maes.

"YYEELLLLO." Maes answered cheerfully.

"Hughes…" Roy managed and Maes' demeanor changed immediately.

"Roy, what's wrong?" Roy struggled to form a thought and words to explain the situation.

"It's Riza…Her house. She's been… She's gone." Roy choked out. He felt faint, like all the air in his lungs was being sucked out. His heart started racing. His couldn't think straight. He wanted, no needed to jump out of his own skin. He was having a panic attack. The phone still to his ear, he leaned against the doorway breathing deeply through his nose and counted to ten. Roy tried to collect himself; he definitely didn't want Maes to know.

"She's gone? Like how, Roy? I don't understand." Maes had turned serious; he could tell Roy wasn't okay.

"She's been kidnapped. I came to her houseandit'swreckedandshe'snothereandIneedyoutosendate amoutrightnow." Roy had to get it out quick he felt another panic attack creeping up on him.

"Roy. Listen to me. I'm sending them out now. I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't move! I mean it!" Hughes demanded and hung up the phone. Roy dropped the receiver and closed his eyes to keep his panic at bay. He slid down the wall to sit. His head fell into his hands. He only had a few minutes before investigations would arrive and he would have to pull himself together. _I was supposed to protect her… _He thought as guilt slammed into him. A few minutes passed and Hughes ran through the door to see Roy on the floor sitting against the wall, eyes closed, and head leaning back for support. After barking orders to his men, Hughes came over to Mustang and bent down in front of him.

"Roy? Are you alright?" The simple yes or no question rolled over in Roy's mind but he couldn't generate an answer so he just nodded slightly in the affirmative. "You look a little pale, buddy. Let's go outside for some fresh air and you can tell me what happened." Roy nodded again. Maes helped him up and they both left the investigations team to do their job. "So tell me what you know?" Roy explained his morning from when he saw that Riza wasn't at work to his phone call to Hughes. As he ended his account, his last words were "She was gone." The word gone rang oddly in his ears. Gone. He realized it had a sense of finality to it. Again the wave of panic hit him. He felt sick to his stomach, he doubled over. He started to hyperventilate and grabbed his chest as his heart seemingly tried to work its way out from underneath his skin. Maes looked horrified and grabbed Mustang's arm to steady him.

"Roy..." Hughes' forehead creased with worry as Roy calmed down, slowly regaining some composure.

"Roy, I think you should go home. I'll take care of everything today." Maes' offered, looking almost sad as he said it.

"No, I'm fine." Roy stood to go back in and join investigations to help them find any clues to who might have kidnapped her.

"Roy, I real" Mustang held up his hand and interrupted.

"I'm fine really. I just want to find the lieutenant and scorch the bastard who did this." With that he left Maes' worried glare and shakily walked back into the house.

* * *

Mustang came back to the present and rubbed his temples as he looked over her missing persons report for the millionth time. In the past three days, he had, had four panic attacks. He had never experienced one, only ever read about the effects, and now they were becoming a common way to deal with the guilt that consumed him from the inside out. He knew he was being unprofessional in front of his subordinates, but they knew why he was so distraught. They had always known why… Later that night, Roy poured himself a glass of scotch and spread case files across his floor and couch, trying to find a correlating person that would be capable of kidnapping the lieutenant. He couldn't imagine that being an easy task. She was a skilled military professional with experience in martial arts and, of course, weaponry. Not to mention Roy knew better than anyone, she was stubborn as hell. He allowed himself to grin at that, but it was short-lived when a knock sounded at his door. Mustang slipped his glove and looked out the window discreetly. He pulled open the door to Hughes. Hughes looked down and saw his gloved hand, ready for a full assault, and frowned. Maes took in Roy's appearance. He hadn't shaved, much less showered, he reeked of alcohol, and the immaculate kitchen, which was usually a mess, made him guess that Roy hadn't been eating either.

"Roy," Hughes began but stopped himself again, realizing he didn't know what to say. "please tell you haven't been sitting here blaming yourself. This is not your fault." Mustang sat his glass down a little harder than normal.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY IT'S NOT!. You yourself said I was most likely the intended target, so she's probably being...," Roy paused trying to banish worst case scenarios from his mind, "because of me Maes. She's in danger because of me, because I just had to have her by my side. I should have got her out after Ishval, but instead I was selfish and encouraged her to join me in my fucking quest for justice." Roy downed the last of his scotch.

"Are you done? You know good and well she wouldn't have left you, even if you ordered her to. And you know good and well that's not what I meant when I said you were the target! Your such a dumbass! A blind person could see she's your weakness! Sorry to break it to you buddy, but you don't hide it very well." Roy's anger dropped and he looked down.

"Either way, I was careless." Maes sighed and took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

"We are going to find her Roy. Alive." Maes smiled and put his hand on Roy's shoulder. "Gracia made stew tonight. Why don't you come have a bowl, get some rest, and we'll get everybody together to get back to searching tomorrow. You're no good to her if you're useless." Roy shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Actually I'm just going to go ahead and get some sleep. I'll see you on the morning." Roy said as he made his way to his room, not giving Hughes a chance to lecture him any futher.

"You need to eat, Roy. Alcohol isn't one of the main food groups."

"Goodnight!" Roy yelled from his room and turned out the light. Maes got up from the couch and looked at the mess Mustang had created with the files. One of the files in the pile had a large red X on the front. He opened to see two dark, sinister eyes staring back at him that he hoped to never see again. At the top of the file he read the familiar name.

"Solf J. Kimbley"


	2. Memories

Chapter 2

Author's note- HEEELLOOOO I'm am trying to integrate this story with my old "Fire Can't Cry" story. So if there are similarities that's why. Please review, I LOVE to hear people's opinions good or bad.

Maes slowly opened the folder to look at the scribbles that Mustang had written all over the federal file that he had obviously copied, "illegally". Maes sighed. The notes included every date he could remember encountering Kimbley followed by something obviously scratched out. As he thumbed through the rest of the reports he sat down on Roy's couch.

"This guy is the definition of a criminal…" Maes whispered inwardly.

"Burglary, treason, military disobedience, conspiring with the enemy, threatening a commanding officer, assault with a deadly weapon, murder, sexual assault…" Mustang said leaning against his bedroom doorframe. Hughes closed the file abruptly and stood up. "He was my first suspect, but it's just not possible because he's been in prison." Mustang crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I'm guessing that's why there's a red "x" on the folder." Maes said and laid the file back on the top of Mustang's coffee table. "Sorry I was curious."

"No problem, I just never heard the door shut." Mustang sighed as he walked over and picked his scotch glass up to take it to the kitchen. "You and I both have seen what he's capable of, so I'm relieved he's locked up."

Maes sighed and stayed quiet, inwardly trying to decide if he was going to tell Roy the truth. Roy caught his hesitation and his mind traveled back to the rebellion.

_He and Maes sat on weapon crates as makeshift chairs as he used his alchemy to light a fire. Relief washed over him. Watching the flame light the wood that was going to keep them warm, gave him a sliver of hope that maybe his alchemy wasn't just for evil. Maybe he could give the world something other than death and destruction. The smell of the wood only slightly covered the stench of burnt flesh that had trapped itself in his lungs. Every breath caused nausea and made him relive his sins over and over, a constant picture of the monster he had become. Both of them stayed quiet, unable to bring words to the horror they witnessed day after day. Maes untucked a flask from his jacket. Roy had never seen Hughes drink. He hadn't really been a drinker himself, he had grown up around it at his foster mother's. When he was little he remembered watching the men in Madame Christmas' shop. After a few drinks they became either too friendly or complete idiots and had to be escorted out. Roy decided that he would never want to do something that would cause him to act either of those ways. Maes handed him the bottle, he took a big gulp. Roy closed his eyes as the liquid cut down his throat. Now he knew. Those men were all running away from something, trying to forget, and now he was too. He decided then and there that it was a good kind of pain and had drank more than casually ever since. Maes sighed and put his hand on Roy's shoulder. _

"_It's almost over." Maes said as he looked at Roy. Roy studied Hughes, even though he looked worn down and sad he still had a spark in his eyes. He still had hope and Roy envied that. _

"_It'll never be over, Hughes." Roy stared at the fire. He realized he would never again see the flames as just an element. Now he understood the old cliché, too much of a good thing, all this time he had thought of alchemy as this grand gesture to help people and give hope to the broken. Just as in everything, alchemy had two sides, and as an alchemist he would have to choose one. Footsteps broke his thoughts. Roy turned around to see Kimbley. His white tank top he wore underneath his military jacket was soaked with dried blood; his long stringy dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Roy didn't like to admit it but Kimbley scared him. _

"_What are you boys chatting about?" Kimbley shouted as he grinned widely. Roy stayed quiet, letting Maes decide if he wanted to engage in conversation or not. Roy hoped the latter. _

"_We were just discussing that we hope we don't have to be here much longer. The food is terrible." Maes laughed. He always tried to make light of every situation. Especially ones he didn't want to be a part of. Kimbley frowned._

"_Well hopefully not, I'm having so much fun." Roy almost jumped out of his own skin. This man was enjoying all of this. He bit his lip to keep his anger in check. Kimbley continued. "I can't wait to blow some more shit up tomorrow." Roy lost it. He stood and grabbed Kimbley's shirt. _

"_ROY!" Maes jumped up._

"_Is this a fucking game to you?!" Roy yelled at Kimbley. He started to laugh and grabbed Mustangs jacket and pulled him even closer. _

"_Well of course," Kimbley whispered. "What do you think it is? To quell an uprising? "He scoffed. "Even if they did want to rise against Ametris, they wouldn't have stood a chance. So I'm thinking it's just an exercise, military training of sorts." Roy let go and pushed away from him. _

"_These are people's lives we are dealing with." Maes chimed in. "I hardly doubt we would just kill people for training." He continued but didn't sound convincing to himself or to Roy. Roy could tell the wheels were turning._

"_Yeah if you want consider Ishvalans human. Honesty, I don't think anyone's going to be sad when this is over." Kimbley brushed his shirt off and looked straight at Roy as he said it. Roy couldn't help himself. He stepped forward and punched Kimbley so hard he fell backwards. Although Maes knew he deserved it, he still gave Roy a warning look. Kimbley wiped the blood off his busted lip and narrowed his eyes at Roy. Roy turned and began to walk back to the makeshift barracks. "You're hero thing you've got going isn't going to fool anyone during or AFTER the war." Roy stopped. "You've still got blood on your hands, probably more than anybody else here." Kimbley smirked when he saw Roy tense. "The military will dub you the "war hero", but everyone will know you hold an award for all the lives you took. They'll praise you to your face, and whisper behind your back. Best of all you'll know it, and feel guilty for these worthless lives. " Kimbley started to stand. Mustang clenched his fists. His right one ached from the punch. He turned to say something or punch him. He didn't know which would come first, but Maes grabbed his jacket. _

"_It's not worth it." Maes whispered. Roy sighed and walked back to his cot knowing full and well it would have definitely been worth it. _

Maes shifting brought Roy back to the present.

"What? What are you thinking about?" Mustang inquired after a moment of Maes' awkward silence while he washed his glass out in the sink. He watched the amber liquid mix with the water and spiral down the drain. He felt the same. Spiraling out of control, smoothly sliding out of reality's grasp into a dark place where Riza no longer existed. His daze was broken by Maes' voice.

"God Roy, you really don't ever read the newsletters Investigations post do you?" Maes looked up to see Roy visibly tense, but he kept his back turned to him. "Kimbley went missing two weeks ago." Roy dropped the tumbler. Hughes heard the glass shatter against the stainless steel in the bottom of the sink.

"Shit." Roy spat as leaned against the sink, racking his brain for the memo that could have been a warning. Images of reports flashed through his mind until it settled on the one that he never read. He remembered laying the little yellow envelope stamped with the internal investigations seal on his desk. "How?"

"Why would he come after you? I know you had a couple fights during the uprising, but nothing for him to want to hurt you, right?" Maes asked as Roy gripped the sink. Roy shrugged trying not to give anything away. He scooped up the glass and made his way to the waste basket.

"I don't know." Roy lied as he brushed the glass off of his hand into the trash. _Maybe for beating him to a pulp, threatening him, ratting him out to the officers after he _"FUCK!" He gasped. A piece caught between his fingers and tore through his skin. Hughes jumped up and grabbed a towel off the counter. Hughes couldn't help but notice how much Roy's hands were shaking.

"Roy… You're a dumbass." Maes just shook his head as he grabbed Roy's hand and began to wipe away the blood that was starting to bead down the cut. Roy didn't have a comeback. He just sat still as Hughes got up to get the first aid kit. After a few moments he returned and sat back down in front of Roy.

"What if we don't find her, Hughes?" Roy said very quietly almost as if he didn't want the answer. "Or…" Roy swallowed unable to finish the thought much less the sentence.

"We will. There is no "if". We will find her." Maes looked at Roy over his glasses and his bright green eyes pierced Roy's dark ones. "Alive." Maes finished cleaning up the glass and grabbed his jacket. "Get some sleep, Roy." He said as he nodded goodbye to Mustang. The cold hit Hughes as soon as he shut the door behind him. He tightened his jacket closer to him and began the short five minute walk to his apartment. The dark thought entered his mind once again for the millionth time since the lieutenant had went missing. What if. What if they didn't find her or worse… What if she was dead? He shook the awful thought from his mind. He knew he had to find her, he knew Roy wouldn't be able to cope. He was never good at dealing with his emotions. Mostly he'd just put them off, pass them to the back burner of his mind and let them pile up. Out of sight, out of mind, for now… Until they boiled over, spilling into his thoughts turning them into nightmares that didn't only haunt him at night. He would… The air whipped around him chilling him to bone as if it was in tune with where his mind was going. The unpleasant thought stayed with him as he arrived home. Gracia turned when she felt Maes lay down next to her.

"How's he doing?" Gracia mumbled half asleep. Maes' heart warmed. He knew Gracia never really cared for Roy and didn't understand why Maes' followed him or why he always would, so the concern made him happy. He didn't really know how to answer her question and that sent him into an uneasy sleep.

Roy entered the prison to gain information about Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist. The rumor was that he had been planning to commit treason against the Fueher and he had help from the inside. Most rumors could be found to be true or false by just asking the prisoners, all they did was gossip and they would tell you anything, for a price. He walked along the corridor causing uproar as he went, because he had a part in putting most of them away. He kept the smug look on his face all the way to solitary. The guards stepped aside to let him through to the cell that held Solf J. Kimbley. At least 3 guards were at his cell at all times. Most would say that's being paranoid, but Roy knew better.

"Roy Mustang." A voice rang out as he stepped up to the gate of the cell. A shiver ran down Roy's spine. Although he'd never let it show, everything about Kimbley chilled him to the core. Even now behind bars he stilled looked extremely dangerous. The man was a maniac with no soul.

"COLONEL. Roy Mustang, actually." Roy said in a retort.

"Pfff, moving up so quickly. Whose ass are you kissing now?" Kimbley scoffed at the power he never had, legally anyways.

"I got there by hard work." Roy gave a smirk before continuing. "But I'm not here for small talk; I want to know if you know anything about Isaac McDougal." Roy stared at Kimbley as he slithered out of his bed and got closer to the gate. It took every muscle in Mustang's body to not back away. Kimbley ignored his question.

"I hear you have that childhood girlfriend of yours under you," Kimbley watched Mustang's expression change. "Now is that literally or figuratively?" A couple of the guards snickered, but stopped as soon as Mustang shot them a glare. "I saw her a couple times throughout the war." He paused to see Roy's reaction. Smirking at the dark shift in Mustang's mood, he continued. "She's not bad to look at." Kimbley smiled and licked his bottom lip. "I wouldn't mind having her under me, or on top, whatever she prefers." Kimbley grinned widely like he had told the funniest joke. Mustang visibly tensed and gritted his teeth. His fingers twitched, his alchemy had always been in tune with his emotions.

"I don't have time for your fantasies, Kimbley. Have a nice life." Roy said obviously irritated he turned to walk away. Kimbley reached through the cell to grab Mustang's arm. The guards jumped forward. "Watch yourself, Kimbley or you'll be spending some of your lifetime sentence in the burn unit at the hospital." Kimbley amused look dropped and a more sinister one appeared.

"Is that a threat, Mustang? I think you better watch out. I WILL have her under me one day," Kimbley leaned forward so only Roy could hear. "Begging for mercy." He spit venomously. Roy ripped his arm away and stumbled away down the hall, visibly shaken. As he left the prison building he could hear Kimbley screaming as they sedated him. "I'LL HAVE HER UNDER ME, MUSTANG!"

Roy jolted awake from the vivid memory. Sweat dripped down his chest and soaked his sheets. He rubbed his face and he tried to get his rapid breathing under control. Bile rose in his esophagus. He stood quickly and barely made it to the toilet to empty all the alcohol he had consumed the night before. His body shook from the energy it took to vomit, every breath was forced. He stood and grabbed the edge of the sink to keep from falling. Shaking, he turned the hot water on, steam drifted upward and he breathed it in trying to calm his body. They never talked about that night. Even now seven years later, it still had never been addressed.

_Roy had been delivering a scope to the "Hawk's Eye", a well-known sniper in the conflict. The sniper had a completely private camp away from everyone else. Riza did always keep to herself, even when they were younger. Her scope had been damaged in a blast by some make-shift Ishvalan grenades. His immediate commanding officer received it and gave it to him to deliver. Roy didn't mind, although he definitely didn't like the fact that she had decided to join the military or that she was at the frontline, he liked that he could see her. Roy told himself and promised her father he would take care of her after he passed. Mustang figured he would just send her money and visit but of course Riza was the most stubborn person he knew so that wasn't going to work for her. She refused his money and told him she didn't need to be taken care of. Which was true but still…? He wished she would have worked in town at a normal job, so at least she would have a chance at happiness. To have a life of her own, meet someone, fall in love… His heart skipped. She deserved to be taken care of. Screaming broke his thoughts. He recognized the voice as Riza's; he dropped the scope and took off running towards her tent. Roy ripped open the door and saw Riza wide eyed on her cot trying desperately to get someone off of her. The man was pulling at her military pants and one hand over her mouth trying to keep her quiet. Roy's shock was short lived as anger boiled up inside him. Reflexes took hold as he grabbed the back of the man's shirt. _

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Roy yelled as he yanked the man backwards off of Hawkeye. Roy suddenly let go of the shirt when he realized his identity._

_ "I'm just having a little fun." Kimbley grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Mustang's stomach turned. He really doesn't even remember what happened next until Riza put her arms around him to pull him off Kimbley. _

_ "You're going to kill him!" She screamed. Roy stopped to assess the damage. He was barely conscious. Blood was splattered on the ground and Roy's knuckles were bleeding and bruised. Riza looked pale, her hands were shaking. She was staring at Kimbley. _

_ "Riza, are you alright?" Roy finally tried to wrap his mind around the situation. At first she didn't say anything. She just stood there shaking; Roy stepped closer towards her and her focus shifted to him as if she forgot he was there. "Riza…"_

_ "I'm fine." She stated simply. Roy knew she wasn't, he could tell. Not only that but who would be fine after that. Anger started to swell again._

_ "We should go tell the officers. They will send him to jail and strip him of his pocket watch." Riza's composure faded. She looked at Mustang. _

_ "No! I don't want anyone to know. Let's just forget it happened. Please, Roy! Let's just drop him off at the infirmary and say we found him like that." Roy looked at her like she was crazy, but softened his look when he saw how terrified she was. He had only seen that look one other time, the day he left for the military. _

_ "Riza it's okay. We can keep it anonymous. Nobody will know but you, me, and the investigations department. They will put him away." _

_ "No. I don't want anyone to know. Please Roy." She pleaded again._

_ "Riza! He tried to rape you, what if he tries again?!" Roy watched her as it finally hit her, her face paled even further. The shock was wearing off as well as the adrenaline. She collapsed. Roy caught her and slowly eased her to the ground. "Are you sure you're alright? I can take you to the…" _

_ "Let's say it was someone else." She said cutting him off._

_ "Are you sure?" _

_ "Yes." Riza looked grim. Roy didn't know what to say or do. So he just agreed. _

_ "If that's what you want. We'll come up with something different to tell the officers." _

_ "Thank you." _

_ "I just want him locked up so I'll do and say anything to keep him from doing it again."_

_ "No, for saving me…" _

_ "Oh." Roy still felt guilty. He wanted to tell her that he would do anything to protect her and that he was sure he would have killed Kimbley if she hadn't stopped him. For some reason he couldn't form the words._

"_Can I ask a favor of you?" _

"_Yes, of course." Roy knew he would do anything for her for the rest of his life._

"_Let's never speak of this night ever again."_

And that was it. A story was made up to internal investigations and when they started digging, they found multiple charges they could get him on. He retaliated when they tried to arrest him. He ended up killing a commanding officer so Kimbley was in prison for life. Out of Mustang's hair forever or so he thought. Roy watched the mirror slowly fog from the bottom up. He knew he wouldn't stop this time. He was going to find Riza and he was going to kill Kimbley.


End file.
